Confession
by Vampire Hero
Summary: Derek makes his senior year at home in Beacon County and Stiles gets an unexpected offer... Derek/Stiles, Slash


**Paaring**: Sterek

**Story**: Derek makes his senior year at home in Beacon County and Stiles gets an unexpected offer ...

**Thanks**: to my beta-reader _lyokoyaoi_, you was awesome, thx so much *wink*

**Info**: by the way, my first story _Teen Wolf – My Mate_ is still in progress!

* * *

**Teen Wolf - Short ****  
**

_Confession_

* * *

_Stay calm_, the brunette mumbled, wanted to avoid a potential panic attack. He had felt backed into a corner, now that the new student intercepted him at the break and pulled him behind the gym. A remote place to talk or... when he judged by the raging eyes and clenched fists of the older... to be harassed.

'You wanted to talk?' Stiles began to nervous to talk and wanted to know the reason why he was a bully. Face it, the other was not even a week at school and did nothing but cause trouble; instead of talking, he stayed in the background and those who came to close to him got only his killer look and then his fist.

So what did he want from Stiles?

'If I've said something that bothers you, then tell me and I'll explain, honestly, I give you my word,' the brunette promised, but got only a bewildered look. Great, now the other thought he was crazy. 'Hey, what else should I think? After all, you dragged me here, it's only natural that I'm worried.' Especially about his health. 'Can you give me a hint what I'm doing here? What do you want from me?'

'Your answer,' Derek asked impatiently.

'Eh? My answer? Of what?' Stiles was confused. 'You mean the math test for tomorrow, or did you have any questions about your homework? Did you not bring a pen and so you've just chosen the weakest victims to take notes for you? I hope I don't have to take notes all year, I don't even feel like writing my own, so why should I do so for you?'

Derek grumbled and stepped forward one step.

'Okay, we can still talk about it,' Stiles was persuaded. What should he do? He was physically inferior to Derek, all the brunette can offer was his cheeky mouth.

'My question, Stiles, you haven't told me if you wanna be my friend,' Derek came rumbling closer, which made his statement sound more like a threat.

'Y-your friend?' Stiles repeated in disbelief and didn't know when exactly the offer had been made.

'Tell me, do you want to be my friend,' Derek urged the younger one.

'Why should I?' Stiles said, confused. 'And even more, why would you want it? Everyone in their right mind has better things to do with his time than to hang out with me. You may be new and perhaps you don't know it yet, but I have an authority and an ADHD problem, not to mention the fact that I like to roam around at night, always in search of a crime - not that I want to commit one, after all, my dad is the sheriff - but since I have a very good nose and a penchant for criminal cases, it takes me to crime scenes and...' ... why he said that all this to the newbie? It wasn't as if Derek would like him and especially his private life.

As Stiles looked up, he saw no annoyed expression, as was usually the case.

Derek had listened with amusement and curiosity at the same time.

'Wow, maybe you could look a little bit less sinister,' Stiles asked, when Derek's intense as well as harsh gaze went through his skin. His breath caught, his pulse quickened and not to mention his uncontrolled heartbeat.

_Argh!  
_  
_What is this look?  
_  
Stiles felt like a rabbit that has just stared hypnotically by a hungry wolf.

'Eh, Derek?' Stiles said reasonably confident, as he waited for a response. Didn't know what to expect.

'I want you', it came back suddenly.

'Are you serious?' Stiles couldn't believe it, he was just invisible mostly. 'Will you try to see if you can hang out with a few cooler types, before you joinwith someone like me?' He suggested.

'Stiles,' Derek growled, didn't like the idea that he was constantly contradicted.

'I was just saying, it's not too late for you to consider. At least _I _can always say no when I want to,' the brunette said, whereuponDerek squintedhis eyes just dangerous and growled warningly. 'Hey, I just wanted to see what options I have.'

'None at all,' Derek said with a wolfish grin and...

'Wow, wait a minute, what are you doing?!'

_Is this guy sniffing him?  
_  
_And people say Stiles is strange.__  
_  
'You've got really weird habits, but hey, that's perfectly okay,' he noted, even if the elder's threatening worked. Stiles had still the feeling of being confronted with a predator, those that should not irritate you. 'I'd be the last person to judge, we're pretty tolerant here-' They had at least a gay goalie in their lacrosse team, and Danny was one of the most popular guys in school. '- I'm curious and cosmopolitan in nature, there is nothing that would bother me more, see dude-' Stiles insisted, leaned forward and smelled the other.

He didn't notice the satisfied grin on Derek's lips.

He was even more sure that Stiles belonged to him. He had an eye of him and knew whenever the brunette was annoyed because he sat still and had to be quiet during class. A thought that amused Derek.

'Mate,' he whispered satisfied and fixed his prey.

'What do you mean?' It came back innocently, let the Alpha grin only darker.

Stiles would soon enough get his answer, mainly because there was a full moon today.

'You're mine,' Derek replied merely.

'Eh?' Stiles got big eyes.

'After school, I will wait for you.'

'What? Why?'

'Because we're friends.'

'Since when?' Stiles was stunned.

'After school and don't even think to run away,' Derek threatened. He hadn't a problem to find the other boy, but he was a Hale and didn't chase after his prey, when this was already in his clutches. 'Don't forget, Stiles, you're _my _friend now, so it's only natural that I want you around me.'

Stiles would like to protest, especially since he hadn't noticed when he agreed to be friends with this bully. But, he didn't refuse because Derek looked quite irritated.

'See you later', Derek let him know before he abruptly turned and left.

Stiles watched him confused and realized now how fast his heart beat. Wow, he was safely got out of this mess, even though... why was it so important for Derek that they are friends? What did this guy want from him? And why he felt a slight thrill and anticipation when he thought of the other again?

_See you later_, Derek had said and then, Stiles would get his answers.

**The End**


End file.
